Mission Complete
by boaterV
Summary: After a mission Bruce realizes he has one more thing to do.


"Okay Knight return to base. Mission complete. Watchtower out."

He pulled the com out of his ear as he eased himself back into the seat of the tumbler. Perhaps the mission was complete but his night wasn't over by a long shot.

2 years. 2 years since Oliver had convinced him to join his merry band of men. They had started trying to rid the world of Luthor's Legacy of evil only to find once you killed one cockroach another jumped up to fill it's place.

The first time he had laid eyes on her he had dismissed her. The nerd. Sure she was pretty, maybe even beautiful but she was a team member and he had learned the hard way that attachments could be used against you. He wasn't about to make that mistake twice.

She was snarky and funny and smart. So smart she made him feel stupid sometimes. A feeling that left him far from comfortable. It hadn't taken long for him to realize why Oliver spoke so reverently about her.

He had studied the dynamic between her and the team; she was their heart, their compass and sometimes their mother hen. She watched over them. Made sure Bart's favorite foods were always stocked. That Oliver made time for Queen Industries. That AC spent enough time on land to keep Dinah happy. She was one part drill sergeant and one part Mary Poppins.

What frustrated him was they took her for granted. Assumed she would always take care of them. Never worried about how much time it took for her to make sure they had everything they needed to feel at home. He had been watching her for months and he had yet to see her do something that was completely for herself.

It made him angry. He found himself getting short with the team. Well shorter than usual. It wasn't as if he had ever joined in their playful mission banter. Despite their longstanding partnership the team still feared him. That suited him just fine. He didn't want or need any "buddies". She was the only one. She had never cowered. Not from the first time he met her. Fully suited up he had walked in and she had smiled and shook his hand as if it was just another day at the office.

She never pulled away from him, never backed down from an argument. When he had come to her to reveal his secret identity she had simply smiled and told him it was about time. She had made him feel foolish for holding out and yet she had thanked him for his trust.

He wasn't sure when it had happened but somewhere along the way she had become important to him. Her opinion meant as much to him as Alfred's, her safety was always mission critical to him. The few times she had gone out in the field he had shadowed her. Unwilling to trust her wellbeing to anyone else. All of this was odd to a man who needed and wanted no one.

Perhaps that was why he was struck so unaware when he realized that it wasn't just her health that worried him. It was her happiness.

A single smile from her could light up his whole day, make his burdens bearable again, make him wish for a different life. He had argued with himself that the latter wasn't possible and for the last few months he had contented himself with just seeing her smile.

Some new Wayne tech here and her favorite coffee there. If she noticed she didn't say anything and certainly no one else on the team would point out how their darkest member seemed to treat her different than everyone else. Despite their overprotective nature when it came to their watchtower no one dared warn him against hurting her. Well no one except Oliver.

The tall blonde man had been short and to the point. "Break her heart and we will hunt you down." and Bruce had feigned innocence and chastised himself for becoming so transparent. He was relieved when he realized her attitude towards him hadn't changed. Perhaps he wasn't as obvious as Oliver had accused him of being?

All of it had led him to tonight. Standing at her threshold after her help on another successful mission. Pushing open the door he strolled across the floor, pausing only to remove his cowl.

"I thought you would be heading back to Gotham tonight?" She turned away from the screen and he had just enough time to notice she was already in her pajamas. Never breaking stride he reached around the back of her head. Weaving his gloved fingers into her hair and tilting her head back. He noticed the shock as it flitted across her face but it didn't stop him. Nothing could keep him from tasting those perfect pink lips.

Crashing his mouth down on hers he was surprised to realize she was already wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and holding him close. He reveled in the subtle sweetness that was her mouth; Letting his tongue dart and duel with hers until he noticed her weight had shifted. She moaned into his mouth while he held her close.

When he finally needed to pull back for air he found her looking up at him. Her green eyes sparking with mischief, mouth pulled back in a wide smile. "It's about time."

For the first time in a very long time he laughed. Deep and full, offering her a rare genuine smile. "You could have said something."

"I wasn't sure." he raised an eyebrow. "Plus it wouldn't have been fair to mess with the rest of the teams bets."

"Bets?" His mirth still obvious in his voice. He let his fingers rub slow circles on her bare shoulders enjoying the way she shivered and leaned into his touch.

"Yes, when you would finally make your move." She ran a hand across his chest and watched as his eyes slid closed for a moment. "I have to admit when Ollie first said something to me I thought he was crazy but..." Her voice trailed off as Bruce leaned forward and left a trail of wet kisses along the column of her neck.

"Please continue. Tell me all about when you realized I was mad about you." he smiled against her creamy skin as she shuddered again.

"You are the only one that brings me coffee just to be nice. Everyone else uses it as a bargaining chip." He frowned; annoyed that she was so used to everyone's selfishness. She pulled back and looked him full in the face. Her eyes suddenly filled with doubt and worry. "Are you really?" She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and began to chew on it.

"Really what?"

"Mad about me?" She looked away as if embarrassed.

He took his hand and gently tugged her chin until she was facing him again. He saw the fear in her eyes. He knew she had been hurt before and he suddenly realized he WAS crazy about her. It wasn't that he could no longer resist the temptation that her mouth provided, he wanted to see her smile, he wanted to take away her pain, he wanted something real and permanent.

"Beyond all reason and sanity I am crazy about you Chloe Sullivan."

She smiled brightly back up at him and let her eyes slip shut and he leaned in to kiss her again.

It wasn't going to be easy but somehow he would make it work because after one taste would never be enough.

AN

Just a quick one shot that jumped into my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down.

Reviews please?

Thanks!


End file.
